Lab Coats are Cooler than Foppy Get Ups
by lyingonclouds
Summary: She just can't stand him. His kiddy little motorbike and glimmerous rockstar get-up. Or his oh-look-at-me-i'm-a-rockstar attitude. But does Ema know the way her boss feels about her?...Co-worker relationships are forbidden... KlEMA ffic Possible OC later
1. Lab Coats are Cooler than Foppy GetUps

DISCLAIMER: I am too young and have barely enough money to buy or own Apollo Justice, so writing this is a pretty pointless thing. Nonetheless, to avoid any misinterpretation I DO NO OWN PHEONIX WRIGHT OR ON ANY RELATED MATERIAL.

I do however, own the plot of the story, so take that!

This could end up being a one-shot, being the kind of person I am, but I might continue if I feel like it. This is for personal satisfaction, so honestly, I don't really care what you think…

…or maybe I do in the slightest.

However, if any possible mistakes or adjustments (that might be seen as necessary in my eyes) were pointed out, I will be very grateful!~

BTW, a get-up is like another word for costume or an ensemble of clothes. In context:

"Man, what is with that get-up?

Understood? Wonderful!

* * *

"That little…''

Ema was at it again, stuffing her self with Snackoos, bag after bag in search of some sort of consolation for the frustration and anger that kept building up inside of her.

She planted herself on her cheap looking, holey and weathered sofa, and heatedly switched the channels of her equally contemptible TV set until she landed on the news. After a long crunch-filled 10 minutes staring nonchalantly at the screen, she was calm enough to think clearly.

"Every time I see his stupid…Ok Ema, just take a deep breath like that lady just said on that yoga channel. Wait. Why do I have a yoga channel? I thought I only subscribed to Science Weekly… Arggh! I can't believe they actually ripped me off! No wonder my budget has been so tight! Stupid. Oh I swear, the next time I see them, they are going to get so snackooed!"

Sighing ever so slightly, Ema lifted herself heavily from the creaking sofa before trudging over to the bathroom.

Closing the chipped bathroom door behind her, she stared at herself for a while in the small cabinet mirror before undoing her hair and letting it fall to its full length. She began undressing slowly before stepping into the shower stall, the frigidity of the ceramic tiles sending shivers throughout her systems.

And after a few more seconds, the intense heat of the droplets showered down onto her body as she took a deep refreshing sigh of breath and closed her eyes, letting the sound of water grace her ears.

The day had been long, another major homicide crime had turned up and for hours Ema had been rushing around everywhere, from the precinct to the prosecutor's office and straight back to the scene in what seemed like an endless cycle.

One of the most famous men in the business world, Harry Goswold, had been murdered and strangled through the means of what was thought to be an oriental lady's scarf. The autopsy hadn't been completely written up yet, but the time of death had been approximately 3 am this morning and the man's body had been found in his precise and freakishly neat storage room.

Ema had only looked at the main bits of the report, skipping the details completely. Today had definitely not been her day, which is why she went home early and wasn't still back at the precinct burying herself with tons of work and meetings.

It was all because of him, that little oh-look-at-me-I'm-a-rock-star, idiotic, no good, narcissistic fop.

Klavier Gavin.

Ema's grip on the shampoo bottle suddenly tightened considerably as the name came up in her stream of thought.

Yeah, he was her boss and did hold some responsibility over her, but the nerve of him to… was just enough for her to blow up, straight and center.

* * *

(earlier that day)

''Ms Skye, I have the main crime report here if you want a look. It still a bit rough though but you'll get the main idea,''

"Oh, thanks,"

Sidestepping through the stream of people rushing around, Ema entered her messy office stall before slumping herself right into her light grey swivel chair.

"Jeez, it's been a really long day,"

Picking up a steaming coffee mug and a bag of Snackoos, Ema began her continuous sequence of eating, drinking and reading at the same time, completely unaware of the tense and pressured atmosphere around her.

Crunching through a Snackoo with relief, she picked up the yellow folder labeled 'Harry Goswold Case' before engrossing herself into its contents.

It appeared that Harry Goswold, a famous business tycoon, had been strangled and 'stuffed' into his very own storage locker early this morning. There were no fingerprints found at the scene, and no apparent witnesses either. Ema already knew most of this, after all, she had already been to the scene this morning and pretty much figured out the series of events that had occurred.

Skipped past the case details, Ema turned a few pages before landing onto the background information.

"Ahhh, so this guy was-"

"Hello Fraulein Detective,"

"Uaaahhh!

The glass in front of Ema reflected Klavier's blonde head sitting near Ema's ear as he grinned happily, the sets of perfect white teeth gleaming brightly.

"Did I scare you?"

"O-Of course not! I'm a detective. I have no fears!" As she swung her chair in the opposite direction, Ema pouted outwardly and folded her arms simultaneously as if to prove she was completely serious.

From the corner of her eye she couldn't help but notice Klavier's eyebrows slightly rise in doubt underneath his foppy fringe. Stupid foppy fringe.

You would think your boss would have at least some decency to look professional. But no. He just had to go around like a famous, so _extremely_ popular star with his kiddy little motorbike and fancy clothes.

_Real_ people rode cars…and lab coats were twenty times cooler than that glimmerous get-up. Seriously.

"No fears? Oh? Really? That's interesting…" Klavier had a slight smirk on his face as he leaned back into a standing position, his ringed fingers returning to their usual position in his pockets. While Ema wasn't looking, he pulled a small bundle from the pocket and held it out in front of Ema's head, letting it unravel in front of her eyes.

"What the- OH MY GALILEO!"

A little brown cockroach bounced up and down right in front of two shocked blue eyes as Ema shrieked and clenched them shut, her shaking hands reaching for the closest thing in reflexive action.

And it just so happened that the 'closest thing' was standing right next to her, and was also her boss.

Ema's hands blindly grabbed at the purple coat and pulled it close, imagining it was her favorite teddy bear from kindergarten.

_Actually, Ema had despised cockroaches as much as she hated a certain someone's 'rockstar' attitude. The story simply went like this. Ema is working at her science lab, crunching away at a packet of snackoos. Suddenly, she remembers that she forgot to water her man-eater plant at home. Ema runs speedily down to catch bus, but leaves our poor snackoos behind._

_Poor snackoos._

_The next day, Ema comes back and finds that she left the lab door open. She walks even further in an discovers that cockroaches have invaded her lab. _

_And right in the middle of it all are her beloved snackoos. _

_Everyone knows Ema loves her snackoos, so you can imagine how she felt. She screams and has nightmares for the next two weeks about macho sized cockroaches invading snackoo land. And from that day on, Ema held a special fear against cockroaches._

A few seconds lasted as the awkward silence stretched in the cramped office, the cockroach toy starting to lose its bouncability.

"I know you are enjoying hugging me to death, I mean all my fans would, but I think you really should let go now Detective Fraulein……Fraulein?"

Ema had lost consciousness, that or she had fallen asleep on the spot after the shock of the little rubber toy.

For a second, an unknown feeling of panic ran through Klavier, until a slight hiccup escaped from Ema's lips. He gently placed a hand in front of her face, and was strangely flooded with relief when he felt her warm breath tingling against his palm.

"You're…asleep Fraulein? My, my, I wonder if you've overworked yourself…"

Ema was still holding onto Klavier's jacket, her grip not weakening even in the slightest, as she started to lean onto his form unconsciously.

Her soft brown head began to tilt upwards and nestle into the folds of the clothes she hated so much. It was then that the on looking Klavier could clearly see Ema's sleeping face.

Her usually vivacious blue eyes were hidden underneath her peacefully still eyelids; the long dark lashes emanating from them gathered and frozen in space. There was not a single wave of tension in her angelic face; it was entirely immersed in heavenly tranquility.

The skin on her cheeks which had so often turned a bright crimson in her moments of embarrassment and humiliation was now an even, almost porcelain, soft cream. Its clarity and smoothness were so vivid and touchable that even Klavier's hand began to tingle with an urge to stroke it himself.

And her lips, a soft light pink, were slightly parted and glowed with a strange splendour in Klavier's eyes.

It was the first time he had seen her appear so fragile, vulnerable and defenseless in comparison to her usual fiery self. She looked more than cute…it was almost like a different kind of beauty. A purer kind, and to his inexperienced eyes, the purest he had ever seen. Ema's sleeping face.

The feeling in his hand became even stronger, but he resisted. With Ema he could never be serious. Co-worker relationships in the police industry were forbidden, period.

There was nothing more to it than that. But that didn't mean he couldn't play around, even if it gave the wrong impression. As long as it only seemed playful in the eyes of the industry, then there was no problem. Plus, Ema was fun to play with.

She wasn't one of those girls that judged heavily on appearances. And nor did she care too much about her own status or social life. Ema only had her passion, her strong-willed passion for science that was completely true to the heart.

She had a resolve, a direction to head off in, and even though she had failed before she never lost her childish love for science. Girls like that weren't easy to find in this twisted world. Her quirkiness and pride were very prominent and apparent in her personality as well.

She was who she was and didn't change, even in the slightest, no matter who she was facing.

That was Ema.

A smile played on Klavier's lips as he tried loosening her grip, but found that it was still tight as ever.

There was only one thing he could do.

He couldn't leave her lying in her chair, and it wasn't very safe either to leave a young woman in an office with no mention on even when she would wake up. Not to mention, but there were quite a lot of perverted guys in the workplace. Not cool.

Klavier placed an arm underneath her neck and another gently underneath her legs as he lifted her up. Her sleeping head lolled onto his chest and her hands still held the hem of his jacket.

"You are a lot heavier than you look, you know Fraulein…"

Now that Ema was firmly in his arms, Klavier began to make his way out of the overstuffed office and into the busy hallway.

And then the staring began.

It seemed as though there were numerous people who had been looking for Klavier, and were going to rush towards him, that is, before they saw what was resting in his arms.

A few brave officers approached Klavier and questioned what was wrong with 'Ms Skye.'

"Ah, don't worry, she just fell asleep. I think she overworked herself."

Some jealous female workers looked on in envy at the scene, longing to be the ones in Klavier's arms. They whispered among themselves, badmouthing Ema and (incorrectly) perceiving her intentions out loud for everyone to hear.

But most of the people in the busy office knew better than to interfere. When it came to Klavier and Ema, even the slightest ruckus between them could stop whole investigations or questioning sessions. Literally. Both were very big figures in the precinct.

Klavier was a prosecutor, and world–famous too, so he upheld his own authority.

And most of the people who _did_ mess with Ema had felt the wrath of Snackoos endlessly catapulted at their faces. So it was no wonder that barely anyone consulted Klavier as he walked through the office and towards the precinct clinic.

Finally, the white doors of the clinic came into Klavier's field of vision as he used his foot to push open the right door. As suspected, no one was there. Klavier had to be especially careful, seeing as he was in a room alone with Ema. No one could predict what could happen.

Sighing a bit, he carefully laid Ema onto the stark white hospital style bed. He was about to pull away when he realized that Ema was still holding onto the edges of his jacket.

Ema sure was persistent, even in her sleep.

He pulled off his expensive jacket, revealing the jet black silk shirt underneath, and placed it on Ema's body, surprised to find that she held it closer to herself the minute it was in her arms. Maybe she thought it was something else, like a toy or something.

Or someone.

Quickly forgetting the last thought, Klavier pulled up a lightly coloured chair, sitting on it in normal rock star fashion. He tried to avert his eyes from Ema's face to smother any urges and instead closed his own eyes while humming a new tune to himself.

"Klavier…"

Klavier's eyes opened immediately as he looked around to check where the sound had come from. But no one else was in the room, and the voice had seemed like…Ema.

Klavier?

That was the first time he had ever heard Ema address him by his first name. Normally it was 'Gavin' or in formal moments 'Mr. Gavin'. But just now she had actually called his name, even if it was in her sleep.

"…you fop."

He saw her speak this time, and it was pretty obvious by 'fop' she was referring to himself.

Fop?

He had always known she had an intensely strange vocabulary, 'glimmerous' for instance, but to think she had even developed a name just for him made him chuckle slightly. She did have a thing against people with status higher than her own, but for some reason she admired Edgeworth and was good friends with Phoenix.

_In fact, maybe Ema only feels this way towards me_…

_Or maybe not_.

Klavier quickly diminished the thought as he returned to humming, closing his eyes and leaning back into the chair. Before he knew it, Klavier fell asleep into the same realms of darkness as Ema.


	2. SUddenly So Much Closer

DISCLAIMER: I am too young and have barely enough money to buy or own Apollo Justice, so writing this is a pretty pointless thing. Nonetheless, to avoid any misinterpretation I DO NO OWN PHOENIX WRIGHT OR ON ANY RELATED MATERIAL.

Aloha!~

I actually managed to write out this second chapter AND plan out the next who-knows-how-many chapters….

So, chances are that this story will move on, but perhaps very slowly. At the most, my rate will be a chapter every week or so, which I think is pretty satisfactory. Thank goodness I only have to endure 5 more weeks of school!! But I bet the last week will be a super bludge~~~~

Yay for bludges!!!!

Anyways, I plan to make Kristoph (yes, the crazy dude himself) appear, but worry not! There is no way IN HELL that I would make Ema fall in love with that twisted freak…(no offense to kristoph lovers, these are just my personal opinions that I feel the need to openly express)

Yeah, and there will be an OC as well~~~~

If I can mesh other characters in, maybe I can include some more, but I don't see the point of including characters that will do nothing except randomly appear~~~they have to have some purpose or there is truly no point…….

What would life be like if I was turtle? I don't know…

I just wanted to point out what in the world has been going on in the plot so far:

First of all, Ema's shower scene, basically the first part of the first chapter is located in the present!!!

Then we learn about 'why' she is so pissed off, in the rest of the first chapter and in the whole of the second chapter by reading what happened **earlier that day!!!**

and in the third chapter, we will return to the present. all the parts so far after the shower scene was a huge flashback!!!

at the start of the third chapter, we will, i repeat, return back to the PRESENT!!! as in, AFTER EMA"S SHOWER SCENE!!!  
Is that clear?

great!!

Please read and review if you feel like it~~~ I truly don't care because this story is for PERSONAL SATISFACTION!

Oh and sorry about the minor spelling mistakes!~ please point them out if you can!~ greatly appreciated!

* * *

A strong and sweet, almost alluring, scent filled Ema's nostrils as she deeply breathed it in and out. There was another equally strong scent that smelled extremely horrible, but Ema's nose was able to pick out the sweeter scent from the two.

After all, she was a would-be forensic scientist, and people like that have to have pretty good noses. You know, to sniff out trouble in the midst of a hazy crime scene. Or in the disbanded evidence that the detectives in charge had given up on.

Yes, a forensic scientist's job was to sniff out the unexpected in the crime scene. Rule 1: To be a scientist, you must first observe. Or rather, that's what 'Forensic Science for Dummies' said.

A few minutes passed until Ema finally realized that she was awake.

Her eyes slowly opened, and suddenly Ema found herself staring up at a bleached white wall.

"Is this the clinic?"

_Ok, so for some reason I am lying in this bed inside the precinct clinic. Now what?_

The next thing Ema noticed was a purple garment in her hands. She lifted it up to her face to examine it, and instantly her face was flooded by two distinct smells. They were the same two scents which Ema had smelled when she had half woken up.

One was kind of nice, strong and sweet. It also somehow felt familiar…

The second was putrid; a disgusting mix of chemicals that people would usually put in perfumes. It was because of this that Ema never wore perfume of any kind; she felt that it was more interesting to use perfume in experiments than rather on herself.

Who would wear perfume anyway?

But this one also smelled very familiar too…a scent that Ema had experienced countless times.

As feeling slowly returned to Ema's body, Ema discovered something else. Something was resting on her leg and seemed pretty heavy.

Lifting her upper body up, Ema propped herself on her elbows and sat there dumbfounded at the sight she saw. She gazed back and forth at her leg, then the garment, and back again.

That horrible smell from before made sense now too.

It was a certain rock star's expensive cologne.

The garment in her hand was a certain rock star's foppy excuse for a jacket.

And sleeping on her leg, his head and arms resting on her thigh, was that certain rock star.

"YOU IDIOT! GET OFF MY LEGS RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR I'LL SNACKOO YOU! YOU! PERVERTED! IDIOT!"

Klavier didn't budge for an instant, still sleeping silently, oblivious of the crazy women who was next to him. Ema's face was red with anger…or was it embarrassment from the knowledge that a guy had been sleeping on her leg?

She was practically panting, having wasted her energy in screaming at the sleeping figure at full volume.

Then a strange thought entered her crammed mind as she stared at him.

His face was no longer serious no teasing, just calm and comforted. He almost looked like a kid as he slept, as though without any emotion or without any care of what was going on. Almost like an innocent child, unaware of the world around him.

Ema slightly smiled at the sight of seeing her own boss in such a childish and vulnerable state. She wondered what everyone would think If they saw this. Maybe she could use this against him…

An imaginary light bulb appeared above Ema's head as she got an idea. She could use this situation against Klavier, and maybe blackmail him into leaving her alone permanently, or at least stop teasing her. That would be a relief.

Snickering evilly, Ema quietly picked up her bag from the side of the bed, reached in and pulled out her small yet efficient mobile phone.

It had been a pretty cheap bargain, but nonetheless it filled all of Ema's requirements. Luckily for Ema, there was a small camera built into the phone that gave good-quality pictures.

Rule 2 of 'Forensic Science for Dummies': Always keep records of what you observe in the best condition possible.

Positioning the phone so that the fop's upper body was in good view, she zoomed into his face and took the picture. Mission complete. Ema inserted the phone back into her bag, now in a fully seated position.

Another thought came out of nowhere.

_Taking pictures of guys…what a perverted thing to do._

It was the 'voice of reason' all over again, except this time Ema failed to believe the reason in the voice.

"I am not a pervert. I am just taking it to use as blackmail material. Yes, that's right…" Ema said out loud.

She didn't know why, but she felt like she had to answer this voice so that _it_ didn't end up having any misconceptions about the situation.

_Are you sure you won't look at it every now and then for personal pleasure? After all, he looked cute didn't he?_

"Of course not. Look at him, he look's like a kid, barely cu-"

"Fraulein? You're awake?"

The fop had woken up, his steel blue eyes staring right into Ema's stunned ones.

"Uh…um…"

_Why are you speechless? Are you entranced by his gaze?_

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"But Fraulein, it seems like you are, as they say, 'alive and kicking' so how is it possible you are not awake?"

He had misinterpreted Ema's response. Or rather, who she had been talking to. But if Ema were to answer saying, 'I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the voice of reason', then he would think she had gone mad.

And that was the last thing she wanted her own boss to think.

Instead, Ema quickly changed the subject.

"You!"

She precariously pointed straight at her boss's surprised face.

"Explain yourself!"

Klavier was still surprised, but then his face quickly changed back into a teasing expression.

"If I remember correctly, you fainted at the sight of a toy cockroach, so I had to carry you all the way here and put you on this bed. Then I fell asleep myself in this chair. Is that satisfactory enough? Might I add, Fraulein, you are a bit on the heavy side if I do say so myself…"

He smirked at the sight of Ema increasingly getting angry and embarrassed.

"But I enjoyed sleeping on you leg, it was quite comfortable…"

"YOU PERVERT!!!"

Ema went into war mode as she began chucking Snackoos at his laughing face.

He quickly got off her leg and stood up to prevent being kicked, but as he did he tripped on the leg of the chair and fell.

On top of Ema.

The noise of the chair toppling over rang through the empty clinic room, before it was replaced by silence.

Klavier and Ema's lips were barely centimeters apart, their noses even closer.

Both were shocked, staring into each other's eyes, startled, blue into blue.

Ema could feel Klavier's warmth and the heaviness of his body on hers. His blond hair was hanging down and was tickling her forehead. And his true scent was even stronger than before. She could even feel his slight and cool breath tingling her parted lips.

And as for Klavier, he just kept resisting the urges with in him to embrace Ema. He couldn't understand the feelings at all that were fighting inside him. All he could see and feel was Ema, and just Ema. Her softness, the form of her body, her sweet scent, those deep blue eyes, her tender lips, all just filled his mind instantly.

Quickly realizing what he was thinking and the position he was in, Klavier carefully pushed himself off Ema, averted his eyes, and said a quick 'sorry' before walking out of the clinic, leaving Ema still lying on the medical bed.

Her fingers rose and gently touched her lips. She could still remember and feel everything.

And the fact was extremely plain.

They had almost kissed.

The beats of her heart, that she had been oblivious to before, pounded through her ears.

The strange thing was, normally, Ema would have pushed Klavier off instantly and then snackood him really hard.

But for some reason, this time she had felt life she was completly frozen in space and could only dumbly stare back.

Still in shock, she got herself out of the bed, still holding his jacket as she grabbed her bag and left the clinic.

_What just happened?_

Ema walked back to her office in a dazed state, ignoring the environment around her, and fell in her grey swivel chair. She simply sat there for a while, staring at herself in the mirror.

The image of Klavier's face so close to her own wouldn't leave her mind, as if it was forever imprinted into her head.

It just wouldn't get out. And no matter how hard Ema tried to occupy herself with something else, the scene would just flood back and it would be like it happened all over again.

Sighing, Ema decided to check her scrawny phone for her schedule as a measly attempt to clear her mind. As she scrolled through, somehow she landed into the images folder, and the last taken photo came up.

It was the fop's sleeping face. Looking at it again, a smile was brought upon Ema's face and instantly she forgot about her troubles. In fact, she started to laugh at the sight of him looking so much like a kid. The thought of a kid-sized Klavier was enough to push out the image that had been dominating her mind so heavily.

_See? You did end up looking at it again…_

"I did it accidentally!"

_But you didn't seem regretful after looking at it. You seem happier…_

"I just think it's funny that he looks so childish…!"

But the truth was Ema felt more than that after looking at the small picture. Not only was it funny to look at, but comforting as well. It was as if she could rely on this picture to make her feel better even in the worst situations. To think her boss's own sleeping face could do such a thing was truly remarkable.

As she stuffed the phone back into he bag, Ema's mood instantly cheered up. She was about to return to her files again, a packet of Snackoos lying nearby and a new steaming cup of coffee next to it, when she was interrupted by a loud knock. Ema swiveled around so she was facing the entrance of her small office.

"Ms Skye? Are you in?"

"Um, yeah come on in…"

A petite lady in a business suit walked in. Her bouncy blond curls were the first and most prominent feature about her that seemed to permanently stick to Ema's mind.

Rule 3 of 'Forensic Science for Dummies': Always remember seemingly important details, even if they don't seem that important to the person next to you.

From looking at her appearance, her behavior, and the 'air' that she carried around with her, it was easy to tell she was a newbie to the industry and had barely been in the precinct for a week.

"Are you new?"

Ema's blunt way of talking made the young woman a bit stunned, but she quickly recomposed herself.

"Yes, I am new here, but am just working as a temporary secretary at the moment. That's beside the point right now though. I really think you should check the notice board Ms Skye…there is something that you should see."

"Is it to do with work?" Ema interrogated.

"No…not in particular…"

"Then, is it an ad for a new flavour of Snackoos?" Ema excitedly questioned.

The blonde woman was starting to realize Ema's quirkiness as her exposure to it increased.

"Uh no…But I really think you should take a look…"

Ema fell into a bad mood at the drop of a hat. She had to leave Snackoo haven just to take a look at something that was apparently 'very important'. Obviously, it had nothing to do with work or Snackoos, so it really didn't interest Ema in the slightest.

Grumbling, she got up from her office chair and followed the curly-haired woman through the precinct and towards the notice board, arms crossed and slightly pouting.

All around people were pointing, staring and whispering; that is, until Ema began to give off deathly glares. They stopped at once. No one messed with Ema, _especially _when she was in a grumpy mood.

Ema started to notice that they were getting closer now to the huge notice board. Funnily enough, it seemed like today there was a large and packed crowd in front of it, so Ema could barely see a thing except for a few papers sticking out on top. As she began to close in on the notice board, the noisy crowd began to fall silent. An equally silent pathway was made to the center of the notice board.

Feeling intense gazes on her back, Ema turned around only to find almost half of the female staff glaring at her deeply with hate. She turned back around, slightly surprised at their expressions of hatred…or what seemed like hate anyway.

Finally, the document in question was almost in view as Ema got even closer to the center of the notice board.

Her jaw dropped at the sight of the large poster tacked onto the central board.

**THE PROSECUTOR AND THE DETECTIVE?! ILLEGAL LOVE? **

What was even more shocking was the picture below.

It was a picture of the incident that Ema had been so troubled about before.

The large full-colour picture depicted a close-up of Klavier lying on top of Ema, the two deeply staring at each other.

Ema almost choked at the sight before her face rose in pure anger. She could feel the bottled up emotions within her all bursting to be released.

"Uh, um, Ms Skye?"

Her head robotically turned in the direction of the speaker, a scared looking, middle-aged man with thick glasses.

"The head office has ordered that you and Mr. Gavin take a temporary leave for today so that we can sort things out, so if you would please?...."

She instantaneously stormed out, the rage and embarrassment within her building up and up. Her heavy steps took her towards her weathered car and she drove off towards her apartment, her face still fuming red.


	3. Urges

ALOHA!~~~

The first bit of this chapter is still an extension of the last one, but I have clearly indicated when the flashback ENDS….

Sorry by the way that I haven't updated for ages; it was only cause of MissYoui's nagging (yes, she nagged) that I bothered….

There was originally going to be a different ending to his chapter, and perhaps a confession, but I thought that was speeding things too quickly so I changed it.

In fact, this whole chapter was COMPLETELY different from what I had originally planned, but I accidentally deleted it (I have a lack of common sense) and sulked for a couple a days before starting this one.

This update is way overdue, but please try and enjoy it anyway ~~~~

Until (hopefully) next Tuesday

さようなら～～～

* * *

Ema's grip dangerously tightened as she lamely swerved through the lines of traffic surrounding her.

'Lamely' would have been a slight understatement, especially seeing as Ema's transport was rather…aged. When Ema had finally saved enough money to buy a car during her younger years, she had been ripped off by a dodgy salesman, resulting in her receiving a car that was worth half of what she paid.

Apparently, it _had_ been 'hot' according to the salesman. That is, in the 1980's, as Ema eventually realized.

All it truly could do was chug; merrily chug along through the modernized city, a clearly alien object among the futuristic vehicles surrounding it.

But her misfitting car was the last thing on Ema's mind at the current moment. She had a much more serious dilemma to deal with.

'_Temporary leave' my butt, for all I know, this could be their way of saying 'You're fired.'_

_Stupid glimmerous fop._

_Why? Why did you have to fall on top of me?__ Why couldn't you have just fallen flat on your face? _

"Why do I have to lose my job because of you?!"

She couldn't hold it in; the frustration of it all was unbearable to Ema's simplistic mind.

And because she had no one else to blame, her anger slowly began to direct itself towards one particular target as Ema slowly closed in on her apartment building. Her impatience and tolerance was rising as the target began to make itself clearer and clearer.

That target happened to be her own boss, the debonair rock star himself.

Klavier Gavin.

(flashback END)

* * *

The hot droplets of water began to prickle Ema's cream skin as the memories of the past day flooded back in. Her anger began to return but Ema pushed it off; it wasn't worth worrying about when she _could_ be enjoying a warm shower.

"Ahhh…."

The sighs of relief kept going, and soon Ema felt the regular temptation of not wanting to leave the endless stream of steamy water.

Reluctantly, after half and hour more of soaking in the moisture, Ema turned off the tap and stepped out of the shower stall, almost slipping on the smooth surface of the tiles. The drops of water that still hung on her naked body began to drip off towards the floor, sliding along her glistening body, as a pang of cold air caused Ema to break out in shivers.

_Cold!_

She instantly wrapped a fluffy and absorbent towel around her herself. A majority of her toned legs, her smooth arms, small shoulders and clear neck stayed exposed, still slightly wet from the moist air.

Seeing as she couldn't be bothered to wrap up it up in a towel, Ema simply left her hair hanging down. The water that dripped off her hair and onto the floor would eventually evaporate anyway, so there was no need for Ema to worry about it.

_Thank God for science…_

Ema walked out of the bathroom, toweling her tangled brown locks gently as she moved back to her couch. She was still only wearing the wrapped towel, as she often did after a shower, to le her body dry off naturally. Plus, it made her much more comfortable in comparison to her regular outfit.

Nonetheless, she began to feel empty inside, and her gaze travelled across the room to the coat rack on the other side of the small lounge room. There sat her lab coat, in all its white glory and scientific splendour.

The feeling inside grew larger. She realized that she couldn't feel like herself without her lab coat, and as she stared at it hanging of the clothes hook, Ema gave in to temptation once again and decided to put it on top of her toweled figure.

Wriggling her arms through the cotton material, a sigh of relief escaped her lips as the feeling of the white fabric brushed against her exposed skin.

"Much better…."

She sat on the couch lightly, and was about to pick up the TV remote once again when the sound of Ema's doorbell rang.

Now in a happier mood because of the shower and her lab coat, Ema comfortably got up and walked to the door without complaining.

She unlocked the two door locks with a smile on her face, forgetting to check through the eyehole first, as she pulled open the door.

_What the…_

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened, simply staring at the person she had been cursing only hours ago.

Klavier was equally stunned. He knew this was Ema's apartment and it wasn't the fact that she was there that made him so stunned. Rather, it was the way she looked.

"You…"

Ema, as usual, was wearing her white lab coat, but underneath she was only wearing what looked like a small towel around her body that obviously revealed her legs. He had seen Ema's bare legs before, but only very slightly due to the fact that she wore pants most of the time. Other than that, this was the first time…

His gaze travelled from her exposed legs and upwards to her face. It was almost glowing, and framing it was her long dripping brown hair which hung down freely.

Klavier began to feel his heartbeat increasing, and no matter how much he tried to mentally force it slow down, it just kept getting harder and quicker every time he looked at Ema.

_I'm doing it again…__but why? I can't stop looking at her…why?_

At first, Ema had just been staring openly at her boss, surprised as to why he was at her apartment anyway.

"Wow…" Klavier spoke out loud in a mesmerized voice, unable to keep the desires and amazement within him.

She was at loss for words, until she snapped back into reality and noticed Klavier's gaze drifting up and down over her body.

Ema could feel the warmth rising in her cheeks and her heart beat beginning to quicken.

Her boss was examining her like a scientific model. Or rather, like a specimen, and it mad her feel extremely uncomfortable. Never had she thought that wearing a towel after a shower was embarrassing.

"YOU PERVERT!" Ema yelled, slamming the door in the stunned prosecutor's face.

The second she did, Ema sighed, her back leaning on the door as she slumped down to the floor.

_What was that? Why did I react like that? _

_Why…?_

Her heart was still racing fast; she couldn't calm it down at all. This was a very different kind of embarrassment.

"Fraulein?

She tensed after hearing his voice come through from outside.

_Galileo, I __just slammed a door in my boss' face. _

_Just thought you'd like to know._

_Help me!_

"Fraulein? I need to talk with you…It's about the case, we need to finalize a few points…"

Klavier had already recovered after Ema had dramatically slammed the door in his face. After consoling himself, he had finally got himself back into business mode. But for some reason, his longing to see her was a lot more than just because of work.

Ema closed her eyes tight, wishing she could disappear into a hole or something. But once she heard that her boss wanted to discuss work, she instantly forgot about the emotions welling inside of her and changed completely. Instead, her discomfort was replaced and covered by anger.

"Ugh, just let me change and I'll let you in…" she replied, her voice tainted with the slightest hint of irritation.

She got up, and walked over cantankerously to her room as she changed out of her bath towel and into some more decent clothes. A simple grey tank top was pulled over her body, accompanied by a loose pair of jeans. And finally, her lab coat was placed on top with her pink glasses sitting upon her still wet head.

After she was done, Ema walked back out and reluctantly opened the door, a hand on her hip and an annoyed expression gracing her face.

Klavier was once again surprised.

Ema was now seemingly annoyed, and an air of impatience was surrounding her rather than then her cheeriness and then shock during their first encounter.

_Women and their mood swings.__..I suppose it's expected…_

"May I come in Detective?"

"Whatever, just hurry up already. I don't have all day to deal with you…"

He invited himself into the tiny apartment, amazed by the strange scientific 'things' that were placed on the walls.

Klavier walked towards the little couch while Ema re-arranged the small table and went off to prepare some coffee. It was then he noticed a bag of open Snackoos lying on the cluttered table.

He gave a slight chuckle; Ema was always Ema, no matter where she was.

_That's w__hat I like about her most…_

Klavier sighed wistfully, continued to gaze around the cramped space until his eyes landed on a small picture framed in a simply silver frame. As he examined it closer, he noticed that it was the staff photo they had taken together at the precinct's Christmas party last year. There were several faces, at least 20, all grouped up together and surrounding a flustered Gumshoe dressed up in an old Santa suit. Besides him stood a pouting Ema with a Santa's hat perched cutely on her head, her glasses peeking through from the top just as she had insisted back then.

_She's so cute…_

Klavier gave a slight smile until a sense of realization quickly dawned upon him.

_What am I doing? I've met tons of cute girls…so why is it I have different feelings towards Ema…?_

_Why?_

He could never fall in love with Ema.

Co-worker relationships in the police industry were strictly forbidden.

The sad truth was enough for Klavier to feel a slight welling of anger rise within him, but he oppressed it immediately.

It would never work out anyway; Ema didn't seem to even have the slightest interest in him.

_Who cares anyway? I hav__e tons of chicks to choose from…who cares about one girl I can't get?_

Klavier knew it was impossible, and while he stood staring at the silver frame he made his own resolution.

It didn't matter if he couldn't get Ema. He wouldn't care about her in _that_ way ever again. He would forget her. He would definitely find someone else, someone better, and someone that filled his ideals in more ways then one. He would give up on Ema.

_It doesn't matter. _

_It doesn't matter._

_It doesn't matter._

The words repeated in his head until he was satisfied that his emotions were completely repressed. Ema was only his employee now. That was it.

Once again, a wistful smile spread across his face as he gently placed the frame down and trudged over to the sofa. Resting back down on it, he stretched back before sitting up in a business-like manner and beginning to organize the documents he had brought with him.

This continued for a while until Ema finally reappeared again with two cups of coffee and another bag of Snackoos.

"Do you want sugar in your coffee?"

Ema walked over, setting the cups and bag on the still cluttered table as she kneeled and placed herself across Klavier on the opposite side.

"Don't worry about it…I like my coffee strong"

"Ugh, always trying to act like a man. But then you act so glimmerous. I totally don't get rock stars." Ema replied, irritated by his response.

"I don't get you either, Fraulein; it's a way of life. There are people you understand and those you don't._"_

"But then again, all I need to get is science. Nothing else matters," she stated in a matter-of-factly way.

"What about love?"

_Oh crap. _

_What about my 'resolution'? Why am I asking such a question anyway?_

"Wha- What?"

It was obvious she was completely flustered by his extremely blunt question. But to be honest, Ema had no experience in love. She had never had a 'real' crush before, unless you call admiration for great people 'crushes'. Including Galileo.

"Uh, don't worry about it Fraulein. My mouth just slipped and…"

Ema could feel a warm blush rising in her cheeks. Instantly she slapped her hands on top of them and swiftly turned the other way. She could NEVER let her own boss see her like this.

_What the?__ Its happening again…why is it always when he's around? Why am I feeling so embarrassed? Galileo, help me! I don't understand this kind of science!_

At the same time Klavier was painfully regretting asking the question, but once he saw Ema turn her back on him, a pang struck his heart.

_What have I done?_

He reached out to Ema; his eyes worried that he had somehow hurt her. Even though he wanted to forget her and the feelings he had for her within him, he couldn't stand to see her being hurt because of him. It was too unbearable for to just sit and watch.

The sound of a coffee tipping and rolling on the weathered wood of the table broke the silence. Klavier's hand had accidentally pushed it as he was reaching towards Ema, and as a result, steaming hot coffee began spread on the floor around them.

Ema hastily grabbed the cup, trying to use the situation as an excuse to get away and avoid answering her boss' question.

"Uh, I'll just go and-"

She was about to run off to the kitchen when she felt something strongly gripping her arm from behind.

Ema turned around, surprised to find Klavier holding onto her small empty hand with a lot of might, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Mr. Gavin? Can you let go of my hand already….?"

She received a reply of silence. Klavier's grip on her hand hadn't loosened in the slightest.

"I…"

His foppy fringe covered his eyes, so Ema could barely see the expression on his face while he stuttered a broken string of words.

_I can't hold it in anymore.__..I just can't…_

Ema was still confused as to what her boss was trying to express or say. All she wanted was to escape away to her small kitchen. But his hand still held hers firmly; there was no chance of escape at this rate.

"Mr. Gavin?"

She started to feel concerned; something about him looking so helpless and lost made her want to help him. This weird feeling wasn't anything to the waves of excitement she felt when things related to science or food. This feeling was in a completely different category; an unexplored one.

"Mr.-"

"Ema…"

"Eh??? Whoa, what the-!"

Klavier's other hand grabbed at Ema's collar and pulled her towards him. Both his hands released and instead embraced her. She could feel a roughness in his hands and arms, completely different from the delicate air she had always seen around him.

"What are you? Mr. Gavin?"

She was stunned, shocked, and completely unbeknownst as to what to do.

But the warmth of his body felt strangely nice; a lot different from the warmth she felt when she had hugged Lana years ago…

_So nice…I feel kinda sleep__y now…_

As for Klavier, his pressure of his urges was getting heavier and heavier upon him. He didn't even know why, but the feeling of wanting to hold her had suddenly blown out of proportion and had caused him to act so ruthlessly. He was about to pull away when he felt Ema's hand holding him form behind as well.

"Fraulein?"

He heard a slight hiccup escape from behind; she was sleeping again.

Giving a slight chuckle, He realized how twisted things had become. And just to finish it off, Ema had fallen asleep hugging him. Klavier was about to pull away, intending to tuck her in bed, when the sound of a deep knock rippled through the silence in the apartment.

"Ms Skye? Please open up."

Klavier could recognize that voice anywhere.

It was the Head Detective.


	4. Realizations Can Cause Confusion

First of all…..a huge apology to the people who have taken out their time to read my story…..

Yeah, lately I've been kind of dead….and there have been many instances that have hindered my writing, but the main reason this short chapter took so long to write was due to my lack of devotion and constant laziness…

Unfortunately, I' the sort of person who's actually very bad at keeping promises….it's a part of my personality I guess…. sometimes, I just can't say no!

So to everyone….SORRY!!!!

(Sorry about the immaturity in that apology too!)

That matter aside, here is the third chapter!!

Please enjoy!

Oh! And a supa thanks to everybody who has reviewed!!!!!!!!

No really!!!!!

_Crap._

Instantly, Klavier froze on the spot as the feeling of warmth from Ema's body next to his was replaced by numbness.

"Ms Skye? Open up."

The Head detective's booming voice echoed through the small room.

_I have to do something… __otherwise I'll be fired for sure…_

Klavier soundlessly pulled himself and the sleeping Ema up, averting his eyes away from her face as he lifted her into his arms.

Thankfully she didn't make a single sound, so only tense silence hung in the air. Quickly, Klavier made swift steps towards her bedroom and searched around for somewhere to hide or at least block off any sounds.

The last thing he wanted was for the Head Detective to find himself holding Ema in such a way.

He gave a slight mental sigh of relief after spotting a closet in the corner of the tiny room, and as he walked over towards it he began to notice how strange Ema's room really was.

There were bookcases lined up on two of the walls with chemicals and test tube racks, as well as some other unnamable equipment, scattered on top. Her bed was quite simple, but it looked as though no-one had slept in it for at least 2 or 3 days.

_Maybe that's why…_

Random books were even lying on the floor and on the small night table beside her bed. A copy of 'Dummies Guide to Forensic Science' lay upside down on the pillow, lopsided and upside down. It was then that a small picture frame caught his eye, glinting in the room's dim light.

It was a cheerful Lana, her hand around a much younger Ema's shoulders. The picture seemed to have been taken in Europe; Klavier could easily tell from the gothic style architecture behind the two laughing figures.

A small smile graced his face as Klavier inaudibly walked towards the closet and silently opened it.

As expected, there were over ten knee-length, white and sterile lab coats hanging off coat hangers on the left side of the dark restricted closet. On the other side were Ema's normal clothes; a couple of t-shirts, a few mid-length and three quarter jeans, and some skirts in the far end. Yet at the very end Klavier could spot what seemed like a black dress hanging off and hiding in the shadows of the dark closet.

_I need to take a mental note of that…I would have never thought Ema out of all people would own such a thing…_

There was a simple line of sequins at the revealing v-neck of the dress, as well as on the flowing hem. Most of the design was slinky black cloth gathered at the waist from both the top and bottom. It had definitely cost at least a few hundred dollars, as Klavier knew from experience with women and dresses (don't ask), so the thought of Ema buying it just couldn't play through his mind clearly enough to be true.

_What if it was a gift?_

Curious, he bent closer towards the hidden dress and noticed how it was even higher than knee-length; it only came down up to 30cm from the waist.

Reactively, an image of Ema standing in front of him in a small bath towel instantly oversized itself in Klavier's head, so in the end he was forced to avert his eyes away from the small and thought provoking garment.

_Stupid male hormones…how uncivilized__ of myself…_

Luckily, there was enough space in the back of the closet to squeeze in both himself and Ema, still sleeping in his arms.

He bent downwards once they had reached the very end of the closet and placed Ema gently on the carpeted floor, her form still curled into a small ball.

However, this time her grip was a lot easier to handle, and she seemed to let go of his jacket without too much trouble in comparison to the last time when a similar situation had occurred.

Setting himself down on the floor next to her resting form, Klavier stretched out his legs a little to get himself comfortable. There was no telling what the Head Detective would do.

Instantly, an analysis of the possible outcomes ran through his head; a trait that had developed through his experience as a prosecutor.

If the Head did break in, the lights were still on, which would be the first noticeable, and most probable, inconsistency he would notice. And it would be extremely plain that Ema hadn't been the only one, because there would be 2 cups present. If they did treat it as a crime scene, then they would definitely assume a struggle had happened because of the obvious coffee spill which was probably till seeping into the carpet. To sum it all up, Ema's apartment was extremely small, thus amplifying the 'totally-not-making-sense' factor of the scene in itself.

_Oh joy__…an ideal crime scene for even the daftest of detectives. _

At the mention of 'daftest', and image of Gumshoe popped up in Klavier's mind, but he pushed it back.

_I wouldn't make the best of criminals, would I?_

In truth, Klavier's future was looking very hazy, especially if things went the wrong way.

A sudden realization hit him hard.

_Damn. My shoes are still next to the door…_

Meaning, if the Head Detective _did_ break in, it would be more than evident that 'Klavier Gavin' had been and was still there….

No one else wore expensive Gucci leather boots emblazoned with 'KG' on the soles.

So, to Klavier's frustration, there w absolutely nothing he could do but sit and hide; just hope that the Head Detective would just get lost.

_I wish…_

Klavier laid his head onto his slightly outstretched knee, wondering how awkward he really looked in the limited space. After all, he was a guy who cared about looks quite a lot. And he was a rock star, so it really couldn't be helped.

Even though he was slightly annoyed at the situation, Klavier couldn't help but stop thinking about the young woman sleeping beside him.

He could still remember her warmth, the feeling of her body against his and the slight sound of her breaths.

The thing was, no matter how much Klavier was loved by the opposite sex, he had absolutely no experience in romance.

He had never fallen in love either, and he only saw the love of his fans as praise to push him forward. Basically, he was the equivalent to a young school boy only in _that_ department. Sure, he had the capability of a playboy, but never had he experienced the true emotion of love.

_Why?...._

_Why can't I stop thinking about her?…_

_Is this what they call__…?_

"Love,"

Klavier turned to find the source of the sound, and at once he felt a vigorous force at his collar as two hands pulled him forward.

Suddenly, his face was only centimeters away from Ema's unconscious one and a deep hot rush ran to his tanned, bewildered face.

"….Love you…."

_WHAT?_

The rock star's beating heart began to thump even faster, almost like whenever he felt rushes of adrenalin up onstage during his concerts. The beating music, screaming fans, and sharp notes of the guitars always made him feel excited.

But it felt like his heart was throbbing for a very different reason, and it had nothing to do with music.

Yet in his confusion, Klavier had no idea why, why he felt his way and why he loved teasing this particular co-worker so much. Why he never knew what to do when he was around her. She wasn't the kind of girl to fall for his flirting, or his romantic tactics. And that's what made Klavier so lost as to how to act in front of her. She was the only person who made him so perplexed and lost.

"Love...you...Lana."

_Lana? Ah, her sister…_

Klavier mentally hit himself. For those few seconds he had been totally thrown out of it and lost his composure.

Letting his dignified instinct play its part, Klavier pulled himself away from Ema and returned to his previous position. However, inside he was all shaken up.

And then…it hit him.

Hard.

There was only one reason why his heart pulsated so hard against his chest, why he could never stop teasing her, why he felt emptiness when she wasn't there…

_I._

_Love. _

_Ema._

_I am in love with Ema._

_I love her._

_I love her._

_I love her,_

Only those few words circulated through his mind. This had never happened before. The only people he had ever loved in his life were himself and his brother when they were much younger. Never before had he harbored such feelings for a woman.

Sure, he went through the physical attraction stage that all men go through; looking through magazines of swimsuit models and 'checking out' pretty girls on the street secretly behind his sunglasses, but this was the first time he felt so attracted towards her personality rather than her appearance. Ema was cute in a way, but what was inside her was what really Klavier loved so much.

_Boy__, that sounded really corny…_

Even though he finally realized the name of this emotion, he still had absolutely no idea what to do. Would have to go straight up to her and tell her straight?

_That might result in a __nosebleed or broken arm…_

Or should he write a love letter?

_She'll never talk to me again._

Maybe he should use coercive persuasion?

_Ugh, I don't want to think how I'll ge__t her to even stick a foot in a car with me in it._

_Bikes are totally out of the question._

'Detective Skye? Are you home?'

For the last few minutes Klavier had completely forgotten about the immediate presence standing impatiently in front of Ema's apartment door, one that was in danger of being completely knocked down.

_Crap. Again._

An air of caution replaced the confusion that had caused Klavier to fall deep into his own thoughts; instantaneously Klavier snapped out of the flighty reverie that had clouded his mind for the past few minutes.

Clearing his mind, Klavier focused his awoken senses on the activity occurring outside the apartment, which happened to be quite simple as the walls were as thin as possible, allowing sound to carelessly exchange on both sides.

The strain caused a bead of sweat to emit from his hidden hairline, trailing down over the sculpted features of his face, as voices began to sound through the walls of the closet.

A few knocks came through, the first couple quite civilized in terms of decibels, but the next starting to decrease in patience.

Following the knocks, a line of heavy sighs came from outside.

Klavier tensed up; imagining the scene on the other side of the wall in all frankness.

Outside the cramped apartment, a nervous Gumshoe was trying to calm the storm that was uprising within the Head Detective beside him.

The Head had simply pulled him along; but in truth, no one in the whole precinct wanted to take a trip with some one as easily tempered as the Head, to a destination where an equally irritable woman lived. So, when met with dozens of excuses from the staff, the Head had no choice but to bring poor Gumshoe with him. For the entire car ride in the Head's dingy vehicle, Gumshoe had been struggling with nerves and sweating bullets every time his companion made the slightest grunt or noise. Even a subtle movement was enough to send Gumshoe into a shivering fit. Everyone knew of the Head's horrible temper and ability to intimidate even the toughest of people.

Now, as the scruffy detective stood near the sighing and knocking Head, he began to inch backwards towards the wall behind him, for the irritated aura radiating of the highly tempered man was increasing every second in intensity.

_Aw man…it's coming…he's gonna blow…I know it…_

Gumshoe, in hope of appeasing the situation, finally mustered up the courage to say what he had been willing to point out for the last 3 minutes they had spent in front of the door leading to Ema Skye's apartment.

'Uh, Mister Head Detective… pal?...Uh, I mean sir-'

'EMA SKYE! IF YOU ARE IN THERE THEN GET THE HELL OVER HERE AND OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!'

Once again, Gumshoe was completely at loss for words and his own wits. In front of him the Head was heaving and trembling, he, after all, wasn't a very patient –or forgiving- person.

'Sir? I, uh, think Ema isn't at home…she might be somewhere else…'

So perfunctorily that it was scary, the HD's stubby head rotated around, a pair of fiercely glinting eyes met Gumshoe's bewildered ones.

'Like….where?'

Even the words came out strained and unnatural.

'Uh…the bathroom?' Gumshoe weakly added as he scratched his head uneasily.

In what seemed like the time span of a millisecond, the Head instantly reverted to his calmer self. This change in attitude seemed to give the scruffy detective by him more confidence in the presence of his boss.

'Sir, I think we should come back later…I don't think she's here right now so we might as well-'

The sound of a hand sharply clapping against the wall sent Gumshoe back a meter or so.

_Man, he's scarier when he does that…_

However, as susceptible as the scruffy detective was to such an intimidating person's character, Gumshoe could do what no other man or woman had the guts to do.

'Sir? Are ya ok?'

Without thinking about it too much, the bulky detective took a few steps towards his boss and tentatively put a meaty hand on his shoulder.

The poor guy had tears stinging in his eyes, his face still beet red from the impact of his hand's flesh on the slightly rocky-textured wall.

'Sir, do you want me t'put a bandage on it? I learnt some first aid in Det. School…'

'This?' he motioned to the quivering hand, 'this is nothing…'

'Ok sir, then-'

The Head's face suddenly twisted into what seemed like a very pained expression, until it was unsuccessfully restrained.

'On second thought, let's get out of here…I'll make sure that Skye pays for this…'

And so, the two detectives left the hallway, the Head muttering in vain of women and so forth, while a sweat dropping Klavier behind the plastered and wood walls of Ema's closet sighed at what seemed such a 'lucky' incident.

'What a fluke…' he muttered.

For the last few minutes, Klavier had been worrying his head off and praying mentally that the Head Detective would leave Ema's doorstep.

Sure, it has happened, and he would be feeling very relieved if it hadn't been for a mundane reason such as a sore hand.

Once again sighing, the blonde prosecutor now shifted his head to survey the situation at hand on his other side that he had been avoiding for the time he had been occupied by the problems outside.

Instead of looking at a sleeping woman, Klavier's widening eyes stared at the one thing that could ruin his saved career and reputation.

Ema, now fully upright, was staring straight at Klavier, and unbelievable expression painted upon her delicate face as she became aware of her surroundings.

Klavier was now faced with a new dilemma.

And this one wasn't easy to fluke.


End file.
